Oops!
by furubalover9-12
Summary: What happens when Duo has to pretened to be Relena to fool enimies out into the open? It has to be as real as possible, so that means mushy stuff to! Short fic, R&R please!


Oops!

"I'll take over Heero. Why don't you get some rest?" Quarte asked.

"You're sure you'll be alright Relena?" Heero was reluctant to go. People have been after her, and nearly got her five times out of 12 total attacks.

"Yes I'll be fine Heero. You should really get some rest; you've worked very hard these past few weeks." Relena said, smiling at her favorite man.

"Alright, but I'll be back on duty tomorrow."

"That's fine Heero, just get plenty of rest." Quarte said, and then closed the door after Heero left.

Relena sighed, "I just don't know how you talked me into this." She said as she sat down.

"Don't worry, it can't be much longer now Duo." Quarte sat down as well. Yes, Duo. Because of the attacks the pilots made a plan to ensure her safety after the first attack. The plan required for Duo to be Relena's double. They gave Duo a device that made his voice sound like Relena's voice. Needless to say Duo was –is still- not happy with this. They chose him because he was the only one that would be away at this time. Only Trowa, Wufei, and Quarte were present, but they told Duo that Heero knew.

"Let's hope not." And he sighed once more. All this pretending was making him ache. He needed to stretch, and stop always having to be perfectly strait. Outside, in a neighboring building, two men watched the two pilots through a telescope.

"Anything happen yet?" asked a deep, gruff voice that belonged to a buff man.

"No, just shift changes." replied a lighter, male voice. He was thin.

"Well keep watching them."

"Yes sir."

Back at Relena's room, Relena/Duo got ready for bed (changing in the bathroom), and then went to bed. Quarte sat in a chair near the bed, and watched over him. The next day things were off to a good start. The room they're in has a large window that covers the wall, with a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table. Duo was looking out the window, wanting to run deliveries again. Then, just as Trowa's shift began the two me from before, all dressed in black, with masks on their faces burst through the window a little ways away down from where Duo is standing. They see Duo and run towards him.

"Uh, guys! Help!" Duo yelled as he ran from the men. Trowa, Quarte, and Heero all rush into the room and attack the men; who by this point have grabbed Duo. Heero grabs Duo and leads him away down the hall, to the kitchen. The buff man threw Quarte across the room onto the couch. Then he got Trowa off the lean man. They ran to the window and fired grappling guns that attached to the next building.

"Wait!" Trowa yelled as they jumped out, and swung to safety. "Damn!"

"Ow." Quarte said, holding his side.

"Are you alright?" Trowa ran to his hurt friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. He just got me with his elbow. More importantly, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Here let me help you." He helped Quarte up.

"Thank you Trowa." Leaning on Trowa, they both made their way to the kitchen, where the first aid was kept. When they got to the kitchen Duo ran over.

"Are you alright Quarte?"

"Yes Relena, I'm fine."

"From the look of it you won't be able to take your shift tonight."

"Heero, the rest of us won't be able to take his shift. Will you be able to do it?" Trowa set Quarte down on the couch, and then went to get the first aid.

"Sure. I'll just start now, so you can help Quarte get better."

"Alright."

That night in another windowed room like the last one, Duo sat on the couch with Heero leaning against a nearby wall.

"Are you alright Relena?"

"I'm just worried that one of you might get hurt badly." He stood up and walked towards the window. "Especially you, Heero." _'Man! I hate having to talk like Relena! All this mushy towards Heero stuff is going to make me puke!'_ Duo cried silently. Heero walked to Duo.

"Don't worry Relena. I'm not going to die." Duo turned around to face Heero.

"I know you won't." as Duo spoke, Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder. Then he kissed the poor double. He stopped and Duo was bright red. Just then Trowa and Quarte (who was still leaning on Trowa a little) came into the room.

"Hey guys! Great news!" Trowa said.

"What's that?" both men ask as they turned to face them.

"Wufei caught the bad guys. You don't have to pretend anymore Duo." Quarte said happily. Duo then took off the device around his neck that made him sound like Relena.

"DUO!" Heero looked at Duo with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Duo? Wait a minute… YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!" Duo cried. His blush from the kiss turned from embarrassment to anger.

"We knew that if Heero knew the truth, the act wouldn't be as believable." Trowa simply stated.

"Why the surprise? Duo what happened?" Quarte asked, seeing Duo's blush.

Duo fell to the floor and cried, "DAMN IT! WHOSE STUPID IDEA WAS THIS? 'It's just for a while' you said. 'Nothing will happen' you said. Now because of your stupid idea I'M stuck with the memory of HEERO'S mouth on MINE!" Poor Duo then fainted from disgust, embarrassment, and anger.

"You… KISSED him?" Trowa and Quarte both asked, very shocked.

"I thought he was Relena. Now WHOSE idea was it to not tell me?" Heero cracked his knuckles.

"Wufei's idea! I swear!" the two frightened boys reply. That night when Wufei got back, he found himself face to face with Heero's fist. And it hurt, a lot!

Like it? It's not the long flick I'm working on, but I thought of this and had to share! Later!


End file.
